Snapes Daughter
by Blade Shine
Summary: What if Snape had a daughter and in order to protect her from Voldemort, he sent her away to be adopted, and the Potters adopted her? And he finds, and saves her, as well as Harry, from the Dursleys.NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

"Boy! Get down here and you better be quick or you'll not eat for a week!" Vernon Dursley, a very obese man, who resembled a walrus in Harry's mind, bellowed up the stairs at his nephew whom he loathed more than anything else…except maybe Harry's adopted sister. "Angela that includes you!"

Before James and Lily Potters' horrible murder they had adopted a young girl from an orphanage in the slums of London. If only they had known that the two would end up with Lily's horrible sister and her brute husband.

The two slowly made their way down the stairs.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." They chorused together, resisting the urge to cringe. Tomorrow was their Cousin Dudley's' 15th birthday and they had no doubt as to what was coming. Harry's birthday was also approaching but they had never celebrated it…at least not out loud and not with the Dursleys.

"The two of you are to bake Dudley a birthday cake. No tasting the icing or batter…if you mess up you won't like the consequences…understood?" He growled as he glared at them, causing them to flinch.

"Yes uncle Vernon…we understand." Harry replied.

"Well! Don't just stand there! Get to work!" Vernon bellowed, shoving them toward the kitchen. Angela stumbled but caught herself before she crashed through the door. She shuffled into the kitchen and they set to work. They baked the cake, put icing on it, and then covered it with sprinkles. When they finished they called to their Aunt Petunia to inspect their work. Petunia Dursley was a bean pole compared to her obese husband and equally obese son, Angela had once told Harry she thought that their aunt looked a lot like a horse.

"It looks acceptable…Duddikins!" Petunia yelled in the direction of the Living Room. "Come take a look at your cake!"

"A'WRIGHT!" Dudley came into the kitchen, and stopped when he saw the cake. "BLUE! BLUE! Mom I wanted ORANGE SPRINKLES!" He yelled then glared at his cousins. "You messed up! DAD!"

Vernon rushed into the kitchen and glanced at Harry and Angela who were wide eyed and had smudges of flour on their faces, then turned to Dudley. "What is it son?"

"They messed up…I wanted orange sprinkles but they used BLUE!" Dudley yelled pointing at Angela and Harry.

They cringed as Vernon turned to them. "I warned you didn't I?" He grabbed Harry and Angela by the backs of their necks and began dragging them to the closet under the stairs. Harry tried to pull away while Angela tried to pry Vernon's' hand off her. He let them both go when she accidentally scratched him. "OW! Why You!" He backhanded Angela hard enough to send her flying into the wall. She slowly slid to the ground where she remained, unconscious. He grabbed her arm and pulled her the rest of the way to the closet. He roughly threw her in and turned to Harry. Harry only rushed passed him to get in by himself. AS the door slammed shut he slowly maneuvered Angela until she was lying with her head in his lap. She groaned and slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as he brushed a few greasy locks out of her eyes. He never could understand why her hair was always so greasy even if she did get to wash it.

"It wasn't as bad as usual…I'll be ok." She replied as she carefully sat up, only to lie back down. "I feel so dizzy…I don't know if I'll be able to get up in the morning."

"It's ok…you rest…I'll handle the chores tomorrow."

"Are you sure Harry? What if the Walrus gets mad at you?" She whispered.

"It'll be alright…we'll get through it like we do every other time."

"Alright Harry…if you're sure." Angela replied as her eyes slowly drifted shut. Before she fell asleep she felt Harry lay down beside her and she curled up to his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Zoo

"Get up you lazy good for nothing it's time to cook our breakfast." Petunia said as she unlocked the closet door.

Harry slowly woke. He looked at Angela who was still sleeping and quietly made his way out of the closet. Petunia didn't say anything about it because they were all used to one of them being out of it every once in a while.

"Well? What are you waiting for? The food won't cook itself." She snapped as he stood at the kitchen door for a while.

"Sorry." Harry replied as he hurried into the kitchen and began cooking. Dudley looked up as his plate was set in front of him. He turned to his Dad

"How many presents do I have?"

"Forty…counted them meself." Vernon replied, smiling.

"Forty? FORTY?!? But last year…last year there were forty-two!"

"Yes well some of them are a lot bigger than last year." Vernon replied to Dudley, nervously.

"We're picking two more out when we get to town Didikins." Petunia said, coming to her husbands rescue.

"Is that true Dad?" Dudley asked turning back to him.

"Of course it is." Vernon replied quickly, to avoid another outburst from his porky son.

Harry rolled his eyes as his extremely spoiled cousin got his way AGAIN.

"We're going to the zoo today as well Dididums…what do you think?"

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley yelled punching his fist into the air. Even though they went to the zoo EVERY year.

"The only problem is we will have to take the two freaks with us." Vernon snarled.

"NO I DON'T WANT THEM TO GO!" Dudley yelled, causing Vernon to choke on the juice he was drinking.

"We have to son…we either take them with us or they stay here and we risk the possibility of something happening to the house…and your presents." He replied as he used a napkin to wipe the juice from his face.

"Ok…but then I want them to spend the rest of my birthday in the closet!"

"Alright Didlydumplin." Petunia said as she smiled at her son.

Harry looked at them a moment before Vernon turned to him.

"Go and wake her…we're leaving in 30 minutes whether you're ready or not."

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry replied as her ran to the closet and carefully woke Angela.

"Keep up you two. If you fall behind we're leaving you." Vernon hissed as he glanced back at Harry and Angela.

"Yes sir." They chorused as Harry helped Angela along.

They soon came to a glass cage where a giant boa constrictor was lazing about on a branch. Dudley got close to the glass and began to beat on it, trying to get the snake to move, and ignoring the signs saying "DO NOT BEAT GLASS". When it continued to merely lay there Dudley lost interest and stormed off. Harry turned to the snake, and for no reason at all, apologized for Dudley's rudeness. Both Angela and Harry were shocked when the snake seemed to wink at him. Suddenly Dudley ran back, shoving both Angela and Harry to the ground.

"Mom Dad, come here…come look at what the snake is doin!" Dudley yelled as he leaned against the glass. Harry glared at him as he held Angela close to him. He jumped in surprise when the glass disappeared and Dudley fell through. The snake escaped through the now open space and slithered away hissing a thank you to Harry. Harrys' eyebrows shot up as he understood what the snake said. Angela looked at him questioningly as the snake slithered on by. Suddenly Petunia and Vernon rushed to the area where Dudley was climbing out of the water and making his way to the opening only to be stopped by the now present glass.

"MOM!" He yelled as Petunia felt the glass. Vernon glared at Harry and Angela.

"What have you done?" His face turned purple from rage.

"I didn't do anything…one minute he was leaning on the glass…then the next it was gone…it was almost like…magic." Harry rushed to explain. Vernon glared at him with a look of disgust on his face.

"Just you wait till we get home!" He growled, grabbing them by their upper arms, and stomped of to the car while Petunia and some zoo personnel helped Dudley out of the snakes holding tank.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had gotten home Harry and Angela had been locked in the closet till the next morning, only being let out briefly by Petunia to use the restroom. However, once morning came they were let out, but only to make the Dursleys' breakfast. After the Dursley's had their breakfast in front of them, Harry and Angela went to retrieve the mail. As Harry looked through the letters he came upon one that had Angelas' name on the front.

"Hey…Ang look." Harry said holding it out for her to see.

"Bloody hell…I've never gotten mail before…an' look…it even has where we sleep on it. It's from your school harry!!" She replied, pointing to the front. They walked into the kitchen and laid the rest of the mail on the table for Vernon to look at. They were about to open the letter when Dudley saw it and jerked it out of Angelas' hands.

"HEY! Give it back it's hers!" Harry cried out, trying to grab the letter back.

"Hers…who in their right mind would write to you?" Vernon asked as he glanced at the front of the letter his face paled a bit before he handed it to his wife.

"This is nothing but rubbish!" She yelled as she threw it into the fireplace. Angela and Harry sadly watched as her mail burned but were brought back to awareness as Vernon began talking again.

"Get to your chores or you'll not eat for the rest of the day. Boy…you clean Dudleys room while you…"He began, pointing at Angie." You clean up the Kitchen and vacuum the living room.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." The two chorused dejectedly.

As the two left to begin cleaning Vernon turned to Petunia.

"I knew this would happen. I just knew it…Their both just as freaky as your sister and her husband." Vernon whispered heatedly.

"We mustn't let them get the girl too." Petunia replied.

"You want her to stay here all year round?" Vernon asked, looking at her like she was stupid.

"She cleans so I don't have to."

"Maybe…but can we risk it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The big oaf may come to get her as well…and I like our door right where it is…this is just great…your sister dies, we get stuck with these two freaks, and now we'll have to put up with mail from their kind…AGAIN." Vernon replied, glaring at the direction the two had just left in.

The next day two more letters came. As Vernon looked outside he noticed three big owls perched outside on their fence.

"Owls…"He grumbled. "Just what I need…more bloody OWLS!"

"BOY!"

Harry ran into the room, dust cloth in his hand.

"Yes uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"I want you to send a reply to that freaky school of yours. No tricks…just tell them that that sister of yours will be attending."

"Y..Yes sir." Harry replied, completely confused.

"Well…GO!"

Harry took off up the stairs to send a reply with Hedwig. When he reached his room he heard crying and Dudley yelling. He opened the door to see Dudley hit Angela, who already had a bloody nose and busted lip.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Harry yelled as she charged Dudley, knocking him away from her.

"Why you little!" Dudley yelled as he punched Harry, knocking him to the ground. At that moment Vernon had been walking by the door to see Harry stand back up and kick Dudley…hard.

"You stop that right now! I'll teach you to beat on my boy!" Vernon yelled as he charged into the room and grabbed both Harry and Angela and dragging them out of the room. When he got to the staircase, instead of leading them down the stairs, he literally threw them down. Before either of them could get to their feet again Vernon Dursley came was upon them.

The last thing either of them saw was pitch black before they heard the click of a lock.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy's Coming"

"Ah Severus…I'm glad you could come." Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, said as he picked up a bowl of candy. "Licorice Leech?"

"Hardly…what is it you want Headmaster?" Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts, asked as he fiddled with the sleeve of his robe.

"I believe you once had a daughter…did you not?"

"Yes…but that was a long time ago…why do you ask?" Snape asked as he frowned.

"We believe that the child may still be alive. Severus…what was its' name?"

"Her name was Angela. But she was supposed to have died Albus…they never found her." He replied, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Her letter has been sent, and you know the only way off the mailing list is if you die. Though why it wasn't sent four years ago…I don't know. She is with Harry at his Aunt and Uncles' home…apparently James and Lily adopted her shortly before…it happened." Dumbledore replied sadly.

"We have to get her Albus. If it's true…and she is my daughter…then I don't want her to be there with those muggles. I have seen what the boy looks like when he first arrives at the school. And I won't leave her there if she is indeed my Angela." Snape declared.

"Good. I want Hagrid to accompany you though. While you are no doubt capable of caring for yourself…Hagrid is at the least… able to show you the house." Dumbledore said as he moved to place the bowl of licorice leeches on his desk. He turned back around as there was a strong knock on his office door. "Come in Hagrid."

"Ay ther' miser' Dumbledore sir."

"Hello Hagrid. Are you ready?"

"Ay…I've been ready fer abou' an hour now. Is Professer Snape ready ye'?"

"Yes…I'm ready. When can we leave?" Snape asked, looking from Hagrid to Dumbledore.

"As soon as you want. Just remember…Vernon Dursley may not cooperate."

"I believe he'll cooperate with me." Snape replied.

"Bu' wha' abou' the boy?" Hagrid asked, almost panicked.

"We'll be bringing him with us." Snape replied as he took his wand out of his pocket.

"I'm afraid you can't take Harry unless the Dursleys allow you to." Dumbledore pointed out.

"No Headmaster. He'll be coming with us whether they like it or not. Angela will no doubt refuse to leave without him."

MEANWHILE

"Get out here!" Vernon yelled as he yanked the door to the closet open. Harry slowly made his way out into the hall, limping and holding his side.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" He asked slowly looking up at his Uncle.

"Go and write to that freaky school of yours so they'll stop sending all those bloody owls."

"Yes sir."

"And boy…tell them nothing of what goes on here or you'll regret it."

"Yes sir." Harry replied as he slowly made his way up the stairs. When he got to his room he slowly wrote a reply, but addressed it directly to Dumbledore, completely aware of the small blood smudges from cuts all over his arms from Vernons belt. "Ok Hedwig…take this directly to Dumbledore ok?"

Hedwig hooted, happy to be able to fly again, and took off towards the school.

Back at Dumbledores Office a few hours later

"Headmaster…what's that noise?" Snape asked as he looked around.

"It's a snowy owl. How unusual." Dumbledore replied, looking at a window where Hedwig was tapping with her beak.

"Why…tha's Harrys' owl…Hedwig." Hagrid replied, as Dumbledore opened the window and took the note from her.

"Hagrid…Severus…I want you to leave immediately. Bring both children with you and take them directly to Poppy in the Hospital wing."

"What's the matter Albus?" Snape asked, nervously.

Dumbledore handed Snape the letter and looked pleadingly at Hagrid, who also took a look at the letter. He gasped as he saw the smudges.

"Come Hagrid…we're leaving now." Snape said as he moved towards the fire place. "We'll have to Floo there."

"If you Floo…why do you need me?" Hagrid asked, though still very hopeful he would get to go.

"Because…judging by those smudges…I may need your help. Magic or not. " Snape replied as he grabbed a hand full of Floo powder. "Hold on Angela…Daddy's coming." He whispered to himself. "Dursley Home." He yelled, clearly as he threw the powder into the fire place. Hagrid following right behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rescue Mission"

As Snape stepped out of the fire place his first sight was of the Dursleys, huddled together behind the couch. He quickly stepped out of the fire place before Hagrid came through, magically altering the fireplace so the half giant could fit. As the Dursleys saw Hagrid, Dudley ran screaming from the room, his hand on his rear with Petunia following him, leaving only Vernon standing before them.

"We're here for the children." Snape said, glaring at Vernon.

"You'll not be taking my son!" Vernon shouted.

"We're not here for your whale of a son Dursley. We're here for Angela and Harry." Snape replied, looking around the room.

"They're not here." Vernon replied, proud that he had kept from stuttering.

"BULLOCKS! YOU'LL TELL ME WHERE POTTER AND MY DAUGHTER ARE!" Snape yelled, enraged.

"You're DAUGHTER? You mean to tell me that that worthless little-" anything else Vernon was about to say was caught off as Snape pulled out his wand and aimed it at him, but before Snape could curse the man, Hagrid grabbed him and held his arms down.

"NO PROFESSER! You can't do it!"

"LET ME GO!"

"No…we'll find 'em. They 'ave to be in 'ere somewhere." Hagrid replied as he slowly loosened his grip.

"Your right…I'll be fine." Snape replied, putting his wand back in his pocket.

"You'll not be traipsing around my house!"

"And how are you goin' ta stop us?" Hagrid asked.

"You'll search my house over my dead body!" Vernon snapped.

"I can easily arrange that for you." Snape replied, reaching for his pocket again.

"No wait! There in the closet under the stairs…" Vernon replied, stepping back.

Snape ran from the room as Hagrid slowly made his way there.

"Pro…Professor Snape? What are y...you doing here?" Harry asked as Snape carefully helped him out of the closet, only to catch him as he started to collapse.

"You and Angela are coming to Hogwarts with us." Snape replied as he carefully handed Harry to Hagrid, and reached back in to carefully lift Angela out, who was unconscious and shaking. "When you both feel better…I need to speak with you."

"O…ok Professor." Harry replied as Hagrid carefully carried him back to the living room, followed by Snape and Angela.

Snape moved to the fire place. "Harry…there is a bag of Floo powder in the outside pocket…can you get it out?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied as he carefully reached into Snapes pocket and pulled out a small leather bag. He carefully opened it.

"When we're back at Hogwarts I'll explain everything." Snape interrupted as he took a little powder from the bag and stepped into the fireplace. "Dumbledores' office."

He stepped out of the fireplace a second before Hagrid and Harry came through.

"Severus…did everything go well?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the two being carried.

"The children are a bit worse for wear…and the muggles are…alive unfortunately." Snape replied.

Dumbledore looked at Hagrid, panic in his normally calm eyes.

"Don' worry Professer…them muggles are ok…Severus didn' 'urt 'em."

Relief flashed across Dumbledores' face as he looked at Harry, then Angela.

"Go now…to the Hospital Wing. Poppy's waiting for them." Dumbledore ordered as he waved his hand, opening his office door.

"Thank you Albus." Severus said as he made his way out of the office and to the Hospital Wing.


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Bones; Raised Spirits

"Hold still Mr. Potter. I'm afraid you have a few broken ribs…but don't worry we'll have you fixed up in no time." Madam Pomphry, a.k.a "Poppy" to the Professors and Headmaster at Hogwarts, said as she grabbed a glass from a nearby tray and filled it with a yellow liquid. "Now Mr. Potter, you will need to drink all of this."

Harry did as he was told but made a disgusted face as the liquid burned its' way down his throat. "UGH!"

The Midiwitch smiled as she moved to Angela, who was still unconscious, despite much pleading from Professor Snape.

"Don't worry Severus…I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope so Poppy. I don't think I could stand to loose her twice." Snape replied as he smoothed hair away from Angelas' forehead.

At this Harry looked at his potions professor.

"Professor…what do you mean by…'loose her twice'?"

"She's my daughter Potter."

"And I would like it if you would call me Severus…at least in private." Severus said as he looked over at the boy he thought he hated so much.

"Why?"

"Why what Potter?"

"Harry."

"What"? Severus asked looking over at Harry.

"I would like for you to call me Harry…since I am to call you Severus."

"Ok Harry." Snape replied, causing the boy to look up in surprise.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because as it turns out you are not the spoiled golden boy I thought you were." Snape replied looking at him.

"You mean you thought I was some kind of spoiled brat?"

"Always getting into trouble…saving the day. I'm sorry Harry. I never thought that maybe you were the one who needed the saving, instead of punishment. Seems like that happens often enough."

"Yea…it does. We don't have to go back there do we?" Harry asked, panic written all over his face.

"Well…I-"

"You said she was your daughter so I guess she'll probably be staying with you but I don't want to ever go back to the Dursleys cause-"Snape cut Harry off as he moved to his bed and covered his mouth with his hand.

"The Headmaster is going to speak with the Ministry of Magic. If all goes well, you won't have to ever see those Muggles again." Snape replied as he removed his hand.

"Good…but I don't want to leave Ang either." Harry said as he glanced at Angela, where Madam Pomphry was working to patch her up.

"Well," Snape began." I was kind of hoping that you would live with us if all goes well."

"Really Professor?" Harry asked, tears shining in his eyes. He was afraid that this would just be a trick.

"Yes Harry. I don't want to separate the two of you. You have been together for so long that it would probably be disastrous to separate you now.

All other conversation was stopped as a groan sounded from Angelas bed. Snape went to go to her but was stopped by Harrys' hand on his arm.

"Please prof…Severus…I want to be over there when she wakes…she may be disoriented." Harry explained, not looking away from Angela. Snape nodded and carefully helped Harry out of the bed, only to pick him up as he started to collapse. Harry was only shocked for a moment before he wrapped his arms carefully around Snapes neck. As they reached the side of the bed, Angela opened her eyes to see Harry and Snape.

"Harry…what's going on? Who is he?" She asked tiredly.

"You are at Hogwarts school of-"

"She knows about the school Severus." Harry said, smiling shyly.

"You mean this is Severus Snape? The potions guy that's been giving you such a hard time?" Angela asked as she slowly and carefully sat up.

"Yes well….I'm afraid I was very wrong to be that…"

"Mean?" Angela prompted.

"Yes…but I was…misinterpreting things. As for who I am. You only know half of it. You see…well…um-"

"Severus is your real dad Ang. He thought you were killed along with mom and dad. He just found out that you were still alive." Harry said. Snape looked at Harry thankfully then turned to Angela.

"I'm sorry I had to send you to the orphanage. But I had no choice. Voldemort would have killed you if he found out, just to make sure I stayed loyal." Snape said sadly.

"Yes, but he almost killed me anyway." Angela replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…I ha no idea that it was the potters who adopted you. If I had…I don't know what I would have done but I would have found something." Snape said, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"I don't blame you. You couldn't have known. But…what happens to us now?" Angela asked as she scooted over in the bed, patting the mattress next to her. Snape sat on the edge and put Harry down on the bed in front of him, so he could hold him up, since he was still to weak to sit on his own without falling over.

"Severus is your dad so you'll probably stay with him. Dumbledore is working on my situation." Harry replied, holding onto Snapes' arm. Angela and Harry both yawned very big and Snape smiled.

"I think you two should get some sleep."

"Will you stay with us? At least till we fall asleep?" Angela asked, causing Harry to turn to his professor hopefully.

"Very well…"He began smiling. He stood up, leaving Harry on Angelas' bed and waved his wand causing another bed to slide up next to it. Angela quickly scooted to the other bed, leaving the only open space between her and Harry. Snape smiled, shaking his head. "You to are hopeless."

"Please Dad?" Angela asked, putting on her best puppy face. Another tear (of happiness) slid down his cheek.

"Alright." He replied as he removed his outer cloak, leaving him in black pants and a tight black shirt, and climbed up between them. He paused awkwardly as they both cuddled up to each side, and then wrapped his arms around them. ' Just until they fall asleep.' He told himself, unaware of how exhausted he was too. The last thought he had before he drifted off was a happy one of family and finally being whole.


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting gone wrong ending right

Ok I didn't put a disclaimer in the past chapters so I OWN NOTHING! Except Angela…whom I made up.

Harry is in his 4th year. No one knows how Angela managed to be left out of the mail list, Sirius is a free man because Harry took the Veritserum, but the ministry wouldn't let Sirius take custody of Harry because of his background, despite his innocence, plus Angela and Harry are 14.

Severus woke to a painful burning in his arm. He gasped and sat up, waking the two sleeping teens.

"Dad…what's wrong?" Angela asked carefully laying her hand on his shoulder.

"He's being summoned." Harry replied sadly.

"Summoned?"

"By him. Voldemort…see…Severus is a spy for the good guys." Harry whispered.

Angelas' eyes widened. "You can't go to him! What if he kills you?"

"I have to go…or he will for sure." Severus ground out as he fought through the pain. Angela looked at him.

"Be careful dad…ok?" Angela wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I will… I shall be back soon." He replied as she let go and he made to stand up. He was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. He looked at Harry then gasped in shock as the boy launched himself at him. Harry let him go and smiled, though a few tear were shining in his eyes. Snape nodded and left the room.

"I hope he'll be ok." Angela said as she laid her head on her brothers' shoulder.

"Me too."

"Severus I am very disappointed in you."

"My lord…I don't understand." Snape replied as he looked at Voldemort.

"A Spy…in my inner circle. I really expected better Severus…CRUCIO!"

Severus crumpled to the ground as the pain coursed through his body. Voldemort cast crucio and a few other curses several times more before Severus had an opening big enough to apparate away. The last sight he saw was of the inside of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead, and the lively waitress Rosmearta.

"Professor? Quick someone Flu Dumbledore! NOW!" She yelled, causing several wizards to begin running in circles in a panic, but one cloaked figure in the back ran to the fireplace and threw the powder in.

"Dumbledores' office!" A gruff voice yelled.

"Hello? How may I help you?" A very confused Dumbledore replied to the face that was now in the ambers of his fireplace.

"Albus! Se-"

"Sirius?"

"No time! Severus is in the Three Broomsticks…it's bad Albus…hurry!" Sirius replied as he quickly closed the Floo. "He's on his way." He added, turning to Rosmearta.

"Thank you…help me turn him over." She said scooting over to give him room.

They jumped as a voice boomed throughout the pub.

"Leave him!"

Dumbledore dashed to Snapes' side.

"Severus? Severus my boy…wake up." Dumbledore pleaded. He sighed as a pair of weary eyes slowly opened. "What happened?"

"V-v-v…Voldemort…kn..knew.."

"Ok Severus…you can tell us later." Dumbledore said. "Rest now…Poppy will have you better in no time."

"Ang…Angela…Harry?" Severus gasped.

"They're fine Severus. They're resting now. They are still very worried about you…but that can wait…rest now."

Severus weakly nodded his head and slipped back into oblivion.

Hospital Wing

"He's pretty bad Albus. So much worse than the other times." Madam Pomphry said as she looked sadly at the still unconscious Potions master.

"Do the children know yet?" Dumbledore asked.

"They know something is wrong, but they don't know exactly what yet." Poppy replied.

"Alright…I think we should wait to tell them."

"They know Professor." A voice said from behind them.

Dumbledore spun around. "Harry…Angela! What are you doing out of bed?"

"Can it old man!" Angela practically growled. "You weren't going to tell me my father was hurt until when exactly? When you felt it was appropriate? I only just got him…if I am to loose him I'd rather be there when it happens." Tears were rolling down her face.

A man in a worn cloak stepped in front of her.

"Please miss…he was only doin' what he thought was right."

"I don't know you…so stay out of it." She snapped.

"No you don't know me…but I know you Angela Elizabeth Snape."

"How do you know my name?" She asked, staring at the man.

"Because I knew Harrys' parents."

"S…Sirius?" Harry asked, looking at the man.

"Yes Harry…it's me." The man replied, pulling the hood of his cloak down.

Harry launched himself at his Godfather. "I missed you so much, and then the ministry wouldn't…and…" Tears were streaming down Harrys' face as he hugged Sirius as if his life depended on it.

Angela watched as the two were reunited, then cleared her throat. They pulled apart and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you…it's just that-"

"I know my girl…no harm. I understand a bit of how you feel." Sirius interrupted, pulling her into a hug. "Your father will be alright."

Angela gave up and sobbed into Sirius' shoulder.

"Angela?" A weak voice said from a few feet away. They all looked up to see Severus awake and being shushed by Madam Pomphry.

"Daddy…are you ok?" Angela asked rushing to his side. She carefully took his hand and he squeezed.

"You don't have to worry. Poppy will have me better in no time." He mumbled, gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I know…but I was scared. But you're here now…and you'll be fine…" She said, though she was still a little scared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

"Flying Lessons"

It took a week but Severus recovered, Voldemort had taken his mark back so Severus was free. Free and happy at last.

"Dad…I'm not sure about this…" Angela said as she held a broom up.

"Don't worry my dear…it is safe." Severus replied, and as if to prove his point he took off in a vertical ascent before doing a few loops back to the ground.

"Ok Dad…if you say so." Angela placed her broom on the ground as she had been earlier instructed. "Up!" she commanded and the broom flew to her hand. She carefully sat onto it and pushed up. She squinted her eyes before opening them and smiling. She carefully leaned into her broomstick and zoomed across the quiditch pitch. Harry and Severus watched as she flew around as if she had been flying her whole life.

"Alright! Go Angie!" Harry yelled, none of them were aware of the crowd of teachers gathering around. It was now one week before school started. They had gone to Diagon Alley yesterday and picked up all their supplies, and much to Angelas' delight, Snape had bought her a pet snake, which she had seen in one of the stores. They had also caught Angie up on her magic so she could be in her fourth year with Harry, she had excelled at such a great pace it amazed them all.

"This is amazing Albus." Professor Minerva McGonagall exclaimed as she watched the three play around.

"That it is…who would have thought that Severus was capable of being human." Madam Pomphry replied as she smiled. "As much as he's been through and lived it was almost like he was immortal."

"It has been so long since I last saw the boy smile and be happy…really and truly happy." Dumbledore noted as the three became aware of their crowd.

"Aunt Minnie!" Angela yelled, as she ran and hugged McGonagall. "Did you see me? That was so amazing!"

"Yes it was…are you excited to be starting school soon?"

"Oh am I ever!" Angela replied as she smiled excitedly.

"Right well…it's getting late, we should be getting inside." Severus said as he looked at the now darkening sky.

"Ok Dad…"Angela replied as she and Harry yawned.

"I think they should ride the train in Headmaster. For Angie's sake…that way she could meet some new people before she is sorted."

"I couldn't agree with you more my boy. The train leaves tomorrow and you could ride it as well if you like." Dumbledore replied as he smiled at Severus, who was now sporting a wtf face.

"Do you really think that a wise idea Headmaster? The students don't really favor me to much…and I don't know how they would react with me there and then the news that Harry will no doubt release." Severus asked as he gave Dumbledore an unsure look.

"Nonsense Severus…it will be fine."

"Very well Headmaster…besides I haven't ridden the train since I was a student. Oh and is there any news from the ministry about Harry?"

"They said they should have a result by Christmas." Dumbledore replied.

"That's so far away…at least he can be happy for now if things don't go well." Severus replied sadly.

The train

"Why are we taking the train again? Sev? Hey big bat!" Harry shook Severus' arm trying to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Harry. We are taking the train so Angela can meet a few more people before she is sorted.

"Yeah…imagine how they will react when they find out I'm Harry's sister." Angela said smiling.

"You aren't really my sister though…not really." Harry said sadly.

Angela smiled before she enveloped Harry in a hug. "I'll always be your little sister Harry. It doesn't matter that we don't share the same blood. Mr. and Mrs. Potter adopted me…so I am your sister." Severus smiled as Harry laughed and hugged Angela back.

"Alright now…let's get going or we'll be late." Severus said as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"HARRY!" Hermione Granger yelled as she spotted Harry through the crowd. The red headed group next to her all turned to see what the commotion was all about and spotted Harry among the crowd of students.

"WHOTCHER HARRY! SNAPES BEHIND YOU!" Ron Weasley, Harry's best guy friend yelled as he spotted the most hated teacher at Hogwarts standing behind Harry.

Harry looked up at Snape and rolled his eyes.

"Very astute of you Mr. Weasley." Severus replied dryly causing Angela, who was hiding behind him, to giggle.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked as she looked at Snape.

"Angela come out from behind me." Snape said. Angela slowly stepped out from behind her dad. "This is Angela Snape. My daughter-"

"And my sister." Harry replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Sister? Mate how come you never told us Snape was your real dad?" Ron asked glancing at Snape with disgust.

Angela laughed causing everyone to look at her. "Harry is my brother by adoption. The potters adopted me…it's a long story and we'll tell you later."

"Well…how come you didn't tell us about her Harry?" Ron asked turning to look at his best friend again.

"I asked him not to tell anyone about me…then after Mr. Weasleys phone call I pleaded for him not to tell ANYONE from the school." Angela replied smiling at the now blushing Ron.

"Why didn't you want anyone to know about you?" Hermione asked as the rest of the Weasleys gathered round.

"I…I just…"

"Alright that's enough questions for now…we are going to miss the train." Severus said coming to her rescue.

"Oh your absolutely right Severus…come on now dears onto the train…hurry now." Molly Weasley said as she ushered the kids onto the train then smiled as Snap passed by her to board.

Snape had gone to make a quick pass on the train to make sure no one was misbehaving when Draco Malfoy decided to start his year of tormenting Harry.

"Well well if isn't saint potter."

"Oh…Draco Malfoy right?" Angela asked as she stood up.

"Yeah…what do you want first year?" Malfoy asked, looking down his nose to her.

She stood up and moved to stand in front of him, then doing the thing that comes natural to any Snape, she glared at him (imagine Snape glaring at Harry in the movies).

"Leave Harry alone or you'll have to deal with me and my father."

"Oh help me the rotten little mudblood is gonna hurt me." Malfoy laughed. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Did you know I don't care you snobby little muggle loving pile of hippogriph dung." Angela replied as she glared.

'Wait…that glare…it looks so familiar.' Malfoy thought to himself.

"Mister Malfoy you will go to your compartment now and leave my daughter and her friends alone." A voice growled from behind the platinum haired bully. Malfoy spun around only to come face to…chest with Snape.

"Daughter! How…but you…it…"

"NOW!" Snape bellowed and Malfoy shot out of the compartment and down to his own. "You know…I always thought he was annoying. You should get your robes on now…we're almost there."

Author Note

Sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter but my computer gave me the blue screen of death and I lost all of my files. So yeah I had to start over. Anyway…the next chapter should come up soon…the ideas are forming as I type this…anyway…PLEASE REVIEW :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Welcome Feast

Angela gasped as the boats came into view of the school.

"Oh Harry, Dad, it's so beautiful!"

"Angela, welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Harry said as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

Upon reaching the Great Hall Harry waved to Angela as he went to set at Gryffindor table and Severs went to the head table.

Angela took in the sight with awe, from the enchanted ceiling to the funny looking hat sitting on a stool. She jumped back and yelped when a seam opened up and it began to sing.

"I am the sorting hat

Created long ago

By 4 very important beings

Whom all of you should know

There's Gryffindor

Proud and loyal

With courage full and plenty

The Raven claw

All smart and quick

With the ability

To solve hard puzzles

With the Hufflepuff

You do-gooders

Always doing what is right

A very trustworthy bunch

Then there's Slyhterin

Low and sneaky

A house of snakes

Tricky and untrustworthy

Houses divided

When together they're strong

Divided, weak as kittens

One day it shall happen

As the lion lays in the snakes den

Tranquility restored

And a battle won"

Everyone stared in awe and confusion and the hat fell silent, ass whispered words were carried through the hall.

"Before we begin the sorting we have a student who is transferring into her 4th year here at our establishment." Albus said before sitting back down, not revealing anymore.

"WELLINGTON, WENDY!!" McGonagall yelled out causing several people to jump and a few to even cry out in fright..

The hat was placed on her head before the hat cried "HUFFLEPUFF."

It went on that way for several minutes before…

"SNAPE, ANGELA!"

Several gasped and many cries of outrage sounded around the hall. Especially at the Slytherin table. Everyone had heard about the train ride and the Slytherins were clearly not at all happy about it.

As McGonagall placed the hat on her head Angela gasped.

"_Ah Yes…another Snape. Your father is a very good teacher. I see bravery, loyalty, brains, a need to prove others wrong about your fathers past. You have more than enough qualities for each house. But I think… _GRIFFINDOR!"

Silence rang throughout the hall before loud cheering rang clear. Angela smiled as she made her way to the table, sitting next to Harry.

"Welcome home." Harry said as he threw and arm around her. As soon as everyone was sorted food appeared on the tables, everyone ate while chattering happily about their summers. Everyone but two teenagers who just sat and happily listened to their friends.

HALELUYAH!!! Finally updated !!!! Thank all of you for reviewing. I apologize for the delay but I graduated and I lost all my updating time with not having net or being homeless. (Stupid t-mobile) Well here it is, Angela finally at Hogwarts and in Gryffindor no less. What will happen next???


	10. Chapter 10

*ducks flying objects*

Sorry it has been so long since the last update…I wasn't actually going to update yet…but I am hoping it will help me get past the block…so here goes!

{sorry it will probably be short}

Chapter 10: A deadly encounter

Angie was so excited about being in Gryffindor. It meant two things…1 she wouldn't have to endure the slytherins harsh treatment to her, and 2 she could be closer to harry.

As the students filed out of the great hall and made their way up to their dorms Severus called out to Harry and Angela.

"Yes Dad?" Angela asked as they turned around.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was proud of you. And I cant wait to see you both in class tomorrow. I would also like to ask you if you would like to join me tomorrow after your classes to have dinner with me in my quarters instead of the great hall?" Severus asked, just a little unsure of what their reactions would be.

"We would love to Sev. What time would you like us to meet you?" Harry replied, smiling.

"Seven-thirty?" Severus asked, smiling.

"Sounds great Dad, we'll see you then." Angela replied as they gave Severus a hug and headed on their way.

Angela and harry had made it to the third floor before they ran into trouble, in the form of three seventh year slitherins.

"Looky here. It's the traitors beloved brats." One of the Slytherins said as they came out of the shadows.

Angela stopped in her tracks and took a step back.

"You're supposed to be going to your dorms." Harry said as he stood in front of angie, blocking her from them. "Go get Sev." He whispered to her. "Run!"

As angie turned to run a bright light filled the corridor and harry screamed in pain as he flew backwards, into the wall. Angie spun in place and threw her hands up as another spell flew towards her. The spell rebounded and struck the ground in front of the slytherins. They all took a step back as her eyes lit with a fire brighter than a phoenix and turned an almost molten redish black. Her hair blew in a non-exhistent wind.

"You NEVER touch my family. If you ever lay hand or magic on any of them again I will see to it that you entrails become your extrails!" As she finished a silvery figure appeared in front of her. " I need Dad NOW!" She told the figure which then sprang away at a very high speed.

The slytherins were frozen in place and one had even fainted. It was only a minute or two later that a very frantic Severus Snape came careening around the corner and sliding to a halt two feet away.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" He yelled at his students as he knelt next to harry. "Headmasters office NOW!"

The slytherin students all ran, dragging their unconscious friend with them.

"Harry please wake up." Severus begged. Harry groaned and took a shaky breath.

"Daddy…hurts." Harry forced out. "Please."

Snape started at the words that came out of harry's mouth before he carefully snatched harry from the floor and dashed for the hospital wing, and equally frantic Angela on his heels, the anger replaced with worry.

~~End~~

Mwahahaha is he ok? What does snape think about harry calling him daddy…till next time.


End file.
